


Norse adventures

by PerkyNinja



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyNinja/pseuds/PerkyNinja
Summary: A brief peek in to the misadventures of kid Thor/Loki





	Norse adventures

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Taika Waititi for this fic. After how he mentioned few scenes about the bros as kids. I just had to make it happen. 
> 
> Here Thor is 7 and Loki is 6.

“Loki!” There was urgency in the speaker’s tone of voice.

 

“MMnnhnn…,” came as an irritated, sleepy response.

 

The mattress then dipped as the other blonde scooted closer. “Loki!!” The voice now became more eager and persistent and a chubby hand shook the thin frame, none too gently.

 

“Loki…?” The timbre then grew softer, tentative, when the other boy groaned, swatting the hand in annoyance.

 

“WHAT. Thor!” Loki snapped.

 

The brunette loved sleeping and was never too happy when it was disturbed, but Thor had something very, very important to discuss. And he can’t wait till noon, when his brother usually wake up. He would have spoken earlier but Loki was busy finishing some novel.

 

Wide, blue eyes were staring back at bleary greens, questioningly. “Were you asleep,” Thor asked sheepishly, a little wary of his little brother’s scowling pale face. Pink blush was dusting upon the blonde’s round cheeks, visible in soft night light coming from the door left ajar.

 

“That’s something us Asgardians normally do at night. Why? Do you find it strange?” Loki drawled, sarcastically.

 

“No,” Thor frowned. A bit offended at the mockery. “Can we talk,” he pursed his lips, apprehensively, waiting to be dismissed. “A little…”

 

Loki screamed in to his pillow. Like he can say no to that stupid oaf! Especially when he sounded like a wet, kicked puppy, and he didn’t even like puppies! “Yes,” he hissed, incensed.

 

Thor beamed at his glowering younger brother, “Thank you,” He shouted, hugging the other tightly.

 

“Thor, you are crushing me,” was Loki’s muffled reply. The blonde made a surprised noise, releasing him. “Now, what do you want to talk about,” the brunette asked, resignedly.

 

“You remember the tale mother told us a week ago,” the elder asked, raising his blonde brows.

 

Loki nodded. “About Valhalla, warriors and valkyries,” the smaller boy recounted.

 

Thor hummed, enthusiastically. “I want to be one, I mean a Valkyrie!”

 

Loki frowned in confusion. “Huh?”

 

“Loki, I want to be a Valkyrie!” Thor repeated loudly. Enthusiastically.

 

“I heard that but do even know that-,”

 

“Yes! I found out everything about them! They are fierce warriors! They ride winged horses! And…,” Thor was rambling all he knew about the warriors, successively cutting off Loki, and apparently, missing a _minor_ detail.

 

“That’s all nice, but you can’t be a Valkyrie,” Loki tried to explain carefully.

 

Thor became glum at this. “Why?”

 

“Because…,” What should he say? He doesn’t want to break Thor’s heart. “You will be the next king of Asgard, so…you can’t,” happy to come up with a good excuse.

 

“But you could do that while I fight for our realm,” Thor suggested.

 

“No,” Loki protested, sighing. “I can’t be the king. I will be your adviser.”

 

“But- Loki. Do it for me,” he pleaded.

 

Loki was losing what little patience and precious sleep time he was left with. It’s not like his brother can be a shield _maiden_. He can agree, for now. He doesn’t see any harm in it. And maybe, when he is all-father he will be allowed to go in to Loki sleep with no one there to bother him. “Fine,” he gritted.

 

“You are the best! Thanks, little brother!” He kissed Loki on his forehead.

 

“Ugh! Thor! Stop doing that!” Loki rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand as his brother settled in to sleep, chuckling.

  
~~~

 

“Frigga!” Odin’s yelled, worriedly. His voice echoed through the mostly empty halls. There were few people around the palace at this early hour.

 

“Norms! Wife? Where are you?!”

 

“Coming, Odin,” the all mother shouted back as she hurried down the long hallways, her shimmering, beige gown fluttering behind her.

 

The guards were still present at their posts, standing stiff, though they bowed when she passed. There didn’t seem any emergency, the queen surmised.

 

Odin had his back to her, staring ahead intently. “Odin,” she called, “everything alright, dear?”

 

“No, just look at our son,” the king’s voice trembled in agony. “Look, what he is wearing?!”

 

The queen looked past her husband and then gasped. “Thor, honey…why are you wearing a dress,” she asked calmly. He looked adorable in it, nevertheless. The queen gushed.

 

“What?!” Odin looked at his wife in shock. “He dresses like…,” he paused mouthing ' _ergi_  ' to his queen then continued, “He is to be the future king, not a jester.” He frowned.

 

Frigga sighed, urging her husband to remain silent. “Thor?” She gazed back at her son, encouragingly. He seemed a little confused and frightened.

 

Frigga’s kind words melted Thor's worries and then the boy finally told her about his desire to be a valkyrie to which Odin, not surprisingly, breathed out a sigh of relief, muttering his thanks to the norms. He had gravely misunderstood the situation. Frigga shook her head at her boorish husband then going back to explaining Thor how only women can join the group of the elite warriors and dressing like them won’t be any helpful.

 

Loki looked on as the drama unfolded from behind one of the tall pillars, smiling mischievously. He will probably get yelled at by Sif for stealing her dress but it was well worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to edit this work. It was actually a rough draft but I published it anyway. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
